Kingdom hearts 3: Love Wars
by RefreshingXSupernatural
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction and it might not be good but I hope it is! I love making this and it is very surprising how good it is coming out to be SoraXKairi Roxas/VentusXNamine RikuXAqua Rated M for Strong Sexual contact, Cussing, Drinking and slight drug useI do not own Kingdom hearts nor Sqaure Enix and I am just a fan! Tell me how I can make it better please!
1. Chapter 1: Nobodies Love

**This is my first fanfiction and i hope you like it. Keep in mind I pre-write all my chapters before I write them on the computer. Hope you like it :D**

It has been one year since Sora and Riku ended _Organization XIII_.

It is in the middle of May and Sora and Kairi have been waiting for the moment to ask eachother out.  
When one gets the chance something comes up and they are getting tired of it.  
Kairi sighs "You know Namine we really need to think of a way to get Sora and Roxas." Namine laughs slightly and says "You realize me and Roxas are with eachother right? Last time you failed we got tired of it and just asked eachother at the same time."

Kairi smiled but got very serious " And how did this happen?" Namine sighed " We may be inside you but we also have the power to vist eachother."  
Kairi looked confused "How?" " Well as you know i am a witch and Roxas is a nobody so we have uh... ablities."  
Kairi got a smile on her face then said happily " Good for you, but guess what, I DON'T GET TO SEE SORA AND I AM TIRED OF IT!"

Namine was scared so she made a stupid suggestion " Well why don't I take you to Sora's house?" Kairi sighed for the last time "How do you expect to do that?"  
Namine giggled slightly then snapped and within seconds Kairi was swollowed into darkness then ended up sitting in a chair in Sora's room.

Kairi screamed and feel onto Sora's chest. Sora jumpped then looked down to see Kairi, He blushed slightly. When he finally calmed down it was for but a minute and then he remembered he only had a shirt on and said "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Then he looked down to see that Kairi was in boxers and a wife beater " With almost nothing on!"

Kairi could tell he was mad se she simply hugged him and said "Namine brought me silly." Sora looked mad but calmed down again and asked smiling "Why?"

She blushed and said " So I could ask you out for one." Then turned a even brighter red then her hair and said " Also for her to see Roxas and this I guess" Then she bent down and kissed him on the lips.  
During that time Roxas was talking to Sora " Told you this would happen tonight oh and I gotta go get some witch pussy." He snickered and both Namine and Roxas took a portal into Kairi's room. Kairi smiled and said " So you wanna go out or did I kiss you for nothing?"

Sora blushed and sheepishly accepted. Kairi was overjoyed, she jumped on Sora and hugged him.  
Sora was still tired so he looked at the time and to his surpise it was only 2:30 A.M. he looked at Kairi and asked "Wanna sleep with me?" Kairi was Flustered "Sex or like going to bed?" Sora Laughed "Going to bed dude."

Kairi agreed and cuddled with him and feel asleep, after making him put something on other than a shirt.  
While Kairi and Sora were sleeping the two nobodies were in Kairi's room making out. Namine winked at him and smiled " Looks like we did it." Roxas was nervious but smiled "Maybe Sora will stop asking me about you."  
Namine had a sad face "Uh... do we need protection?"  
Roxas shrugged and laughed " Who cares it would be cool having little witch babies"  
Namine slapped him and said "Shut up and have sex with me then! Roxas was overwhelmed by what Namine had just done and ripped her pants and shirt and got ontop of her "If you insist"  
He gasped at the beauty of Namine then took of his pants as well. "Namine are you sure you want to?" She was horney and ready so she screamed "Just fuck me already asshole!"

Roxas then grabbed her thighs and began to eat her out but two minutes later she got bored and said " Will you just stick it in me or will I have to do it myself?"  
Roxas could tell namine was ready and he said "Beg me for it." Namine didn't like the idea and punched him in the dick then said "I am a virgin and I will not beg for anything going in my pussy now either you do it now or you never will get to again!"

Roxas flinched but then smirked then without waiting another minute rammed his penis inside her. She was as tight and ever and he never wanted to stop he thrusted evilishly and Namine was moaning loudly "Roxas do me hard... harder!" He began to thrust in unison with he music playing on the radio.  
Namine dug her nails deep inside his back and he pushed with all his power from the pain of her nails. She clentched up and her tightness stopping his dick from moving. She whispered in his ear "I came." Roxas was disapointed but managed to let out in between breathes "Already?" Then Namine kissed Roxas deeply and laid in her "True selfs" bed and said "Lay with me Roxas."  
Roxas smirked and went to sleep with namine in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

_**This is a short one because It was really suposed to end at the letter but I had to put donald and goofy getting there and Aqua and Riku meeting so sorry! Hope you enjoy!**_

Sora woke up with Kairi in his arms and was so happy, he held her dearly and then he began to wake her tenderly " Hey Kairi wake up" she yawned then looked up to see sora and felt so safe.

Sora smiled and said " Lets go to the island to relax." She looked confused "Go to the island... isn't it more relaxing laying in bed?"

Sora sighed " I need to meet someone there okay?" She was intrested " Who?" He sighed loudly "Riku..." She looked into his eyes and said "okay." then sat up to get ready.

While this was happening Roxas and Namine were already up and ready to go back into Sora and Kairi "Let's go Roxas they might still be together." Roxas could tell she was worried "Yeah, yeah, you are just worried and think something bad is going to happen." but even though he was not wanting to go back he did as instructed and they went back into their "ture selfs".

Sora looked at Kairi while she was driving the boat and said "I love you so much" Kairi nodded as they got to the island. Sora and Kairi saw a letter in the sea when they got there. Them thinking it was from king mickey Sora went to grab it and when he got it there was a heartless symbol on it. Sora grabbed the letter and began to read it aloud.

"This is Pete we have control of the kings castle and we have control of the nobodies, We are taking over all the worlds with Xehanort and Xemnas and the only ones that can save the worlds now are you and the other wielders. But we all know you can't do it by yourselvees. Try to stop us... Donald and goofy escaped and we know they are coming for you and will be there any minute to tell you what happened. Just to make it easy to take you out we will tell you where we will be going next. We are going after Yen Sid."

Sora looked at the letter again then summonded his keyblade. "We have to get Riku..." they then went to find Riku and found him in the secret place. Sora ran in and screamed "Mickey is in trouble!" Riku quickly got up and rushed over, "What happened to him?" Sora handed him the letter and Riku read it then frowned "How do we get to Yen Sid?" Sora snapped back at him "did you read the whole thing? It said Donald and Goofy might be come..." He had stooped do to the sound of a gummi ship landing.

The three ran out to see donald and goofy and when they got out they saw Donald and Goofy scared shitless then they talked in unison "The castle, the King... Heartless... Nobodies." Sora nodded "We know can you take us to Yen Sid?" Donald and Goofy nodded. As Sora and his friends went on the ship they were greeted by a girl with blue hair she looked at them then said "Hi Sora, Riku, Kairi remember me?" Sora shook his head as Kairi nodded "You're the girl who saved me when I was little." Sora then remembered her and said "Oh you're the girl who told me never to lose my light... and to protect Riku... Aqua right?"

Aqua nodded her head then spoke in a smooth voice "How is Ven... I mean Roxas" Sora was a little hesitant then said "Hes fine with Namine by his side hes never better." Aqua shook her head "Who?" Kairi butted in "Nevermind that anyway you look the same way as when we were four, right Sora?"

Sora nodded and then Riku said suprisingly "Still sexy as ever" Aqua blushed "As are you" Aqua walked to her room with a wink at Riku.

Donald then said "Well she is a wise so don't get any funny ideas!" They walked inside and Goofy set for takeoff as sora sat down in the love seat in the middle of the room Kairi next to him and Riku in a chair. Donald sat next to Goofy and began to explain the story that will start their very long adventure.

xxxxxxxx

_**Short I know but I love this chapter it makes me realize that I can really write a little bit but hey as said in the beginning Hope you like it! as always review**__** please** _**:D**


	3. Chapter 3: The explaination

_**Hey everbody, I have been wondering what you think of this so far... It is short so far but it will get longer I promise!**_

Donald had Goofy stop the ship and looked at Kairi, Sora and Riku then said "You all have gotten you're 'power' from Aqua, Terra and Ventus... Or known by Sora and Kairi as Roxas."

Sora was confused and said "What do you mean?" Donald looked at him in just plain pity and said "You were never suposed to have the keyblade Sora... Ventus's heart was put into you're soul when he fought someone named Venitus." Kairi looked at Donald in disbelife "Sora was meant to I know he was!"

Sora smiled at Kairi and said "It is okay, Now continue Donald." Donald nodded then Riku butted in "Man if Aqua gave me my power than I bet she could give me something more!"  
Donald became ferious and zapped Riku with a lightening spell and said "Aqua gave Kairi and partly Sora their power so back off!"

Riku shrugged it off and walked towards where Aqua was. Donald continued "Riku got his power from Terra who at the time was trying to control darkness so Riku himself was then around darkness himself after that."  
Sora gasped then said "I remember Aqua told me to protect Riku from darkness..." Donald nodded then again continued "Now the keyblade has a very uniqe power as you know it can repel darkness. Well Riku's keyblade is Engulfed in darkness and light where as you and Kairi's keyblades are made souly of light and have no darkness what-so-ever." Sora remembered something "What about back on the first adventure when Riku took my keyblade?"

Donald then stopped for a minute and said "He controled the power in his heart that he had to save Kairi and the keyblade responded to it and it went to Riku's side for a period of time." Sora nodded and Donald explain more "As for why he got the keyblade that can steal hearts, The keyblade you have Sora gave him the power to hold more than 'The way to Dawn' and therefor giving him the power to get that keyblade to steal Kairi's heart out of you're soul"

Sora nodded again as Donald finished his explaination "When you defeated Riku the keyblade he had was still there, for it was a keyblade of darkness and it had to seal the final hole but amazingly you're key did it... But now to explain Roxas, he was never a nobody. He was a person pure of heart and had been fooled into helping Organization XIII. Now then to explain the Wise. All the Organization XIII members can become wise and more than likely will now that Xemnas is back."  
Sora butted in "So that means Axel and Xion will come back!" Donald nodded and Sora sat back down "Sorry that was Roxas."

Riku was still listening but got bored and went into Aqua's room to go talk to her "Hey there wa..." Aqua quickly turns around to see Riku then calms down "Hey there how are you Riku?"  
She winks at him and giggles "Uh... good that story was getting pretty boring and long so i wanted to see you because you aren't boring and you spark my interests." Aqua sighed "How old are you Rkiu?"  
Riku smiled "17... how about you?" Aqua seemed happy "In my form that i am now about 17 as well."

Riku's legs were a little jiggly from the zap he got from Donald so he asked "Do you mind if I sit by you Aqua?" Riku then made a jesture for him to sit and she moved a little so he could be close to her. He sat and put his hand on her leg. She was stopped by pure joy of his feel but looked at him and said "I can't have sex with you Riku."  
Riku was sad "Why not?" He made puppy eyes. Aqua grabbed his hand and laughed "Two reasons 1. you are not ready and 2. We just met." Riku made a weird smile "Nuh-uh we met when i was four... even though we didn't talk much... and I'm ready for anything!" Aqua smiled "Once we do this you won't be able to be with anyone else." Riku was confused.

"Why not?" Aqua got a little disapointed "Because once you share yourself with a wise you have to stay with them forever." Riku was hesitant but said "Then I guess I will stay with you forever... and you have to go on the quest with us."  
Aqua smiled and then said "Then I supose I will" then Riku got ontop of her and began kissing her but suddenly the door opened and through the door came a man with a white beard and he seemed suprisingly old with a dark esence around him.

Riku was visably mad and said feriously "Who the fuck are you old man!" Aqua Gasped "NO! Xehonort go away! Don't you dare try anything stupid!"  
The man laughed and it seemed fimliar "You're the man who took my body and turned me to a heartless..." The man Laughed again "Riku you are about to go on a very long journy yes?"

Riku nodded then the man sighed "Then have this as a little peice of advice, you better protect you're little group of friends because the next time I show up someone is going to be dying."  
Aqua looked at Riku as he snickered "It is going to take more than some old man engolfed in darkness to beat any of us." Xehanort laughed "Well I guess it is a good thing i took the power pothetic witch so now i am more than just some old man."

Riku got up and Xehanort vanished. Aqua got up and kissed Riku for atleast 2 minutes then said "Until this is all over let's leave it at kissing."

Riku frowned but agreed that would work and says under his breath "This is going to be a long ass adventure" Aqua smiled and said "Yup oh and sorry for him cock blocking you. I do believe Donald is done with his little story so lets go back."

_**Sorry But this chapter is the beginning of the story and I wanted to make a good story so if the explaination is long I am really sorry anyway hope you enjoyed the part and trust me it will only get longer! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4:Yen Sids Demise

_**This is a long chapter! hope you enjoy it!**_

Aqua held Riku's hand as they walked out of her room in the ship when he and she walked out Donald and Goofy were running to the room.

Donald was worried sick and said in a rush "What happened Aqua? you are our biggest advantage in battle and we need..." Donald stopped abruptly to them holding hands and he turned so red it shown through his feathers and he shouted in a annoying quacky voice "Riku what are you doing! you can't do that you can't love her let alone like her."

Riku was confused by the turn of events because Donald was screaming nonsense to him for he hadn't even felt that way for her yet but Aqua turned red and said "He agreed to the conditions of dating a wise and I like him so keep out! you're only suposed to watch Sora not Riku or me!"

Donald let out a depressing sigh "The King said to watch all the key-bearers and then you showed up... the King said we need you because you are a keyblade master... Riku do you promise to watch over Aqua with you're life?" Riku nodded and said "If I don't I won't get her body so I guess I have to." He kissed her on the forehead smiled and said "Plus now we definitly have her to battle with and now there is six of us... and there might be more." Donald smiled and Goofy said "Well uh... what happened to make Aqua scream?"

Riku then said (a little macho like) "Xehanort came and said some stuff so I told him how it was going to be!" Donald and Goofy looked at eachother then said in unison "What did he say?" Riku explained what Xehanort had said then Donald said "WHAT!" Then they walked out Riku and Aqua and had explained what happened to Sora then Roxas took control of Sora's body and said "Is he after the X-Blade?" then Sora regained control and talked to Roxas and Donald explained some more stuff.

"Roxas what is the X-Blade?" Sora asked

Roxas then said silently and deeply "It is the ultimate Keyblade... no one can carry it other than a person with light and darkness.

We are part of the key to getting it... There is someone who looks kinda like you Sora... he will be the one who fights one of us to make it."

Sora was confused so he asked "His name is... Venitus right Roxas?"

Roxas then looked at the blankness of Sora's soul and said "Sora my name is... Ventus not Roxas..." Sora was weirded out and said as if he hadn't heard Ventus "Roxas can you summon yourself for Aqua to see you?" Ventus nodded then made a black portal to go into the ship.

Seconds pasted then Roxas appeared infront of Sora then Sora clasped. (Sora had clasped because before they were not in the same room but now that they are all Sora's power went to Ventus. Anyway on with the story)

Kairi ran to him and held him up "Sora are you okay?" seconds later Sora regained his strength somehow and said "Let Roxas speak. I'm okay trust me." Kairi nodded and Ventus walked over to Aqua.

Aqua looked at him for a minute then said with a tear in her eye "Ventus I am so glad to see you... I missed you." Ventus then said "You know But i am part of Sora now and I have to stay inside him... but I missed you to Aqua." Aqua sighed then hit Sora with a small light and said "No you don't"

Sora got up full of power and said "Roxas you need to stay with Namine." Ventus sighed "It's Ventus Sora and I know. Bye Aqua I'll see you again... when it's time to fight!" Then Ventus made a dark portal and went into Kairi. Kairi felt a surge of energy similar to Sora's and moaned softly. Sora laughed "Don't do that Kairi..."

Then Kairi got ontop of him and he fell back on the love seat. While this was happening Aqua rested her head on Riku's Shoulder and Sighed. Riku Smiled and said "Let's go sit okay?" Aqua smiled back and they sat on the love seat like sora with Aqua in his lap.

Donald laughed and said "Where were we suposed to be going?" Riku then said "Yen Sid's I think" Donald quacked then said "Oh yeah.  
Well it is getting late so hey guys let's go to bed and I'll put the ship on auto-pilot then we will get there in the morning."

They all agreed but there were two rooms on the ship so Donald and Goofy took the room with two beds Sora and Kairi talked with Aqua and they got Aqua's room and her and Riku would sleep on the love seat. So they all went to bed. Sora and Kairi went to bed and within minutes feel asleep in eachohters arms. Ventus and Namine went to sleep in Namine's bed and did the same as Sora and Kairi.  
Where as Riku and Aqua were kissing, Riku grabbed Aqua's body and moved his hand around her chest. Aqua moaned softly and kissed Riku had tooken off her shirt and bra when he saw something move from the cornor of his eye.

He then got up and saw that it was a small shadow. He summonded his Keyblade and took care of the small enemy. Aqua was aroused by his charm got up and tackled him back onto the floor then kissed him deeply. Riku then put his Keyblade away and carried Aqua over to where they slept.

Right when he took his pants off Sora came out and saw them and said very tired and slowly "Bro do that somewhere else." Riku became enraged put his stuff back on then said under his breath "Cock-blocked twice now..." Then he went to sleep with Aqua in his arms.  
The next day they all got up got ready and began chatting as Donald took control of the ship and in 30 minutes Donald interupted them "Hey guys we are ready to land in Yen Sids world."

When they landed they got out and Yen Sids castle was in ruins, still climbable but recked. Sora ran up the castle rubble crumbling beneath his feet.

What he saw at the top horrified him. He stopped then about 10 seconds later all the other got there and stopped behind him. What they saw was Yen Sid bleeding ontop of his table. Sora, Donald and Goofy ran to him while the others stayed motionless. Sora and his two friends said in unison "What happened to you master Yen Sid?"

Yen Sid coughed then said "Master Xehonort came and used his heartless to get rid of me... Sora... where is ventus?" Then Ventus appeared from Kairi and said "Here i am sir."

Yen Sid then sighed deeply and said his final words "Sora, Ventus, Riku, Aqua, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. There are 13 Keyholes... some you have already discovered and sealed. You have to seal them again... the King is okay he has escaped and is waiting for you in Twilight town. You all are joined together for a purpose and you are all connected. We need you all... everybody... n-n-needs you now. Kairi, Riku will you make sure Sora doesn't befall darkness?" Riku and Kairi nodded. "Okay then go to Twilight town. There you will find the king and there you're true fight will begin."

After saying that Yen Sid died. His body engulfed into darkness and turned into a heartless.

Sora and party ran down to the gummi-ship and then they made their way to Twilight town.

_**This was really fun to write I had so much more writen but I only kept the important parts hope you enjoyed it!**_


	5. Chapter 5:The journy begins

Hope you enjoy this one it is a little shorter.

Sora and everybody made it back to the ship and as they took off Yen Sid's castle was engulfed into darkness. Everybody was still in shock from Yen Sid but Sora. He tried to lighten the mood a little "Hey guys... it's okay we got our mission and learned some stuff." Riku then snorted out "All we have been fucking doing is learning shit you fucking prick!"

Sora sighed. Donald and Goofy were just sitting motionless so Sora took control of the ship. The time it took them to get to Twilight town was maybe 35 minutes but it seemeed like hours.

When they got there Ventus was the first one to get out to take a look at his old home. When he got out he about cried from sheer happiness at what he saw. He saw his old friend from the Organization Xion, Ventus ran to her but she pushed him away from her.

Namine snorted in Kairi's mind then Xion said "Roxas now isn't the time... Look!" then as she said that a gaint heartless apeared Xion looked at Ventus "Roxas can you're friends fight?" Ventus nodded and then jumpped at the heartless, Xion and Sora moments behind.

Xion striked at the heartless hitting it aginst it's eye leaving a gash. Ventus jabbed at the heartless side leaving a hole and Sora hit the heartless in it's arm making it bend in pain. Sora smirked and said "Go run to mama!" Then the heartless vanished.

Xion walked over to Sora "It's nice to finally meet you Sora." Sora smiled "Nice to meet you to... Xion?" Ventus then ran over to Xion jumpping ontop of her to make sure she can't escape "What about me? Miss me?" Xion blushed from him being ontop of her "Yeah I did! You and Axle were my only friends." Then she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Ventus hugged her back and said "Will you join us in the fight?" Xion looked surprised and said "Who is it aginst and why do you need me?" Sora butted in "We are fighting Organization members... including Xemnas and someone from an evil past." Xion nodded and said "Okay and why do you need me?"

Ventus then said "Well we don't need you we want you and it is because you wield a keyblade." Xion sighed sarcasticly "Well i guess i have no choice in the matter." She smiled and Sora laughed then Sora said "Yup and now we have to go look for Mickey." Then a little light appeared infront of them and Mickey Appeared

Riku ran to Mickey "King I am glad to see you're safe!" Mickey laughed and said "I am too, and I'm sure Yen Sid explained everything!" They all became silent other than Xion who said "Who?" Donald went up to Mickey and explained what had happened. Mickey nodded patiently then finally got a serious look on his face "Well I am sad to hear of this but I am glad you got to hear about the 13 keyholes!"

Sora sighed "Well now there is nine of us right?" Kairi shook her head "No Sora ten! Don't forget about Namine!" Sora nodded "So ten of us and 4 of us can seal keyholes right?" Mickey, Xion and Ventus nodded. Sora then said "Let's split into four groups then."

Kairi ran over to Sora "I'm in Sora's Group then!" Then Riku and Aqua walked over to Sora too. Awua put a spell on Kairi and Namine walked out of Kairi's body not effecting Kairi.

Namine walked over to Ventus and said "Me and Roxas will be a group!" Xion sighed then Ventus called her over "Hey come in our group Xion!" Then said to Sora "Three groups okay Sora?" Sora nodded "Then Donald and Goofy are with me!"  
Mickey said happily.

Then they all grabbed out their Keyblades, other than Donald, Goofy and Namine. Ventus looked at Namine with a smile "Looks like you need a weapon?" Namine smiled then grabbed her book and drew a picture and two guns went into her hands "Nope." Ventus smiled and said "Good now we can beat Xehanort with car keys while you bust a cap in Xemnas's ass."

They all laughed and said to eachother "Good luck!" Then ventus said "If you run into Axle call me or Namine!" Then they all went their seperate paths.

_**Hey guys. Now this is where it gets interesting... Tell me what i should do make seperate storys for each adventure or put 1 chapter per each Keyhole. Tell me in reviews also message me... Hope you enjoyed this because now that this is over here is where the real fun begins!**_


	6. Chapter 6:1: The first keyhole: Ventus

_**This will be how i split it up! Each chapter will be one keyhole per group.**_

* * *

After they all split up, this is how they were going to be travling. Sora and his group gets the ship they came to Twilight town on, Mickey and his group used a star glass shard to travle and Ventus was going to go look for a ship around town. But they ended up finding more.

Ventus, Xion and Namine were all looking for a ship and they were thinking that the train station might have what they are looking for. They were walking around town and along the way Namine sees some nobodies. "Roxas let's follow those nobodies. They might lead us to something or someone!" Ventus and Xion agreed and they began following them. "Their headed toward the mansion!" Ventus yelled as he ran after them, the girls not far behind. "R-r-r-Roxas wait!" They yelled and they feel behind. When they caught back up to Ventus he was fighting the Dusks.  
"Took you guys long enough." he said as he took out the last Dusk. Both the girls blushed "Sorry."

Ventus led them to the mansion "Hey watch your step alright." He told them as they walked into the mansion. When they walked into the mansion they saw the last person they would have expected to see "AXEL!" All three of them yelled at the tall figure with spikey red hair standing before them. He turned for a second and said "Hey there Xi, Roxy how you know where to find me?" He said jokingly as he took care of the last Dusk in the mansion "Luck I guess." They said as Ventus and Xion went to hug their old friend.

Xion looked at him with a serious look as did Ventus and Xion asked the question that was on all three of their mind "Want to join me... I mean us in our fight?" He nodded "Sure looking for the keyhole right?" They nodded "Okay good because it is over here" He pointed in the direction they needed to go.

Axel had showed them to where Ventus visted in the fake world before he went back into Sora "Here." Ventus looked in the room and saw the keyhole "Is that it inside where Sora was sleeping?" Namine and Axel nodded and walked over to it. Ventus looked at Xion "I need you to help me seal it."  
Xion looked surprised "I have never did it before though." Ventus grabbed her hand and began to show her how to do it as she blushed. "Alright!" She said as she learned. Ventus looked at her after he was done showing her how to do it "Ready?" He asked as Xion nodded "Yeah." They both made a swift motion with the blade. Ventus looked at her and supported her "Good now point at the hole!" They both pointed at the hole and a flickering light appeared as the hole closed.

"This was the first keyhole right?" Namine asked in awe. Ventus nodded "Yeah but we still have no way to know where to find the next ones or a way to get there." Axel looked at them "I know where 4 more are. Also I can still make dark portals to get there." They nodded and Axel made a dark portal to the next world.

* * *

_**Okay this is a short one but Sora and Mickeys are longer also keep in mind there are 4 key holes per each group! The fourth one will be a specail part. Oh and after everybody finds a keyhole it turns into night and there is a chapter explaining what happens in each of their nights to. only it will be a chapter explaining all their nights at once. Hope you like this. It will be a fun one to make!**_


	7. Chapter 6:2:The first Keyhole: Sora

_**This one is Sora's part. It is longer than the Ventus part. Next will be mickey... I am not sure if i am going to keep mickey's group just him donald and goofy or not but give me you're feedback on how I can make this all the better for you!**_

* * *

When Sora got to the ship with his friends a large light appeared from the navigator "Sora look!" Riku has said as Sora saw the light for himself. He realized seconds later what it was. "Keys I think we found the first Keyhole." He told them. "Where is it bro?" Rike asked not looking "It's in Radaint Garden.

It took them two hours to get too Radiant Garden and when they got there they felt a bang. "What happened to the ship?" Kairi asked, "I think our ship is being attacked!" Aqua said. "By who exactly?" Asked Kairi, then Sora said "I think some Heartless... or some Nobodies." Then Sora looked "Or both." They ran out and fought the Nobodies and Heartless. Sora, Aqua and Riku took out the enimies with ease but Kairi who was still fighting. "Help!" she screamed as a Nobody hit her stomach.

Sora ran and took out the last one. Seeing Kairi has gotten hit and is bleeding he yelled "Heal" and a green light went around her healing her completely.

They then headed into the town to see that no one was around and the town was deserted. "Where is everybody?" Sora had asked outloud, then a familiar voice said back "They all went back to Traverse Town other than me Leon and Cloud." Sora turned as he heard the voice and saw Yuffie "Yuffie! I missed you! What happened?"

Yuffie asked them what happened and Sora then asked in a childish tone "So Leon and Cloud can't leave and someone with a bluish/gray hair took control of the here and summond Heartless and Nobodies to take out the town so everyone went back to Traverse Town execpt you three?"

Yuffie smiled and nodded at Sora "That is exactly what happened, But i am no help to Leon and Cloud and You guys may need some fighting help so... can I come with you guys?" Sora nodded.

They talked for about 20 minutes then Sora asked Yuffie what was on everyones mind "Okay so Yuffie do you know where any Keyholes are?" All four began to stare at her. She nodded "Yeah I know where four are one of them being here." Sora smiled in relief "Okay can you show us where they are?" Yuffie nodded and said "Yeah but the guy in the black coat is gaurding it..." Riku laughed, "We can take care of him!" Yuffie nodded "Okay... let's go." Then she led them to the castle.

Sora looked up to see the castle in view "It's in Hallow Baston?" She nodded as they walked up the stairs to the castle doorway. Heartless had appeared "Big Bodies!" Sora had yelled "Get behind them and attack or use magic!"

Sora jumped behind one of the Big Body and hit it and it had been destroyed. Aqua used a Thunder spell getting rid of three more, Riku hit one in the head while Yuffie got behind it and hit it in the back and it died and Kairi still mad focused her power and used a spell summoning shooting stars that hit 6 more Big Bodies killing them on impact. "Easy" they all climbed through the castle killing anything that stood in their way till they had gotten to the top.

"Here it is... WHAT THE FUCK?" Yuffie had cried out after they got to the top seeing Leon and Cloud laying on pilliars.

"They came to fight me... big mistake on their part."

Sora ran to help them just to be pushed away by a barrier "Who are you?" Sora asked. "I am Saix and this will be the last Keyhole you ever see! Also it will be the last mistake you make in you're life!" Then he tried to attack Sora and his friends but they jumped to get out of contact and dodged his attack. "Come out of you're little barrier and fight asshole!" Riku had yelled. "With pleasure!" Saix said.

The minute Saix came out of his barrier he was greeted by a flaming ninja star to the side of his body. His body turned into the star as blood slowly seeped through the gash in his side. "So you hit..." Riku stopped him from talking by yelling "Sora now!" Then Sora and Riku jumpped up connecting blades, as they got closer the blades disconneted leaving energy seeping through them and they slashed deep into each of Saix shoulders leaving him motionless until he finally said in a painful voice "You may have taken me out but be warned, each Keyhole has somebody gaurding it execpt 1... You will never win this battle key bearer!" Then after Saix said his final words his body was engulfed into the Darkness, leaving a shadowy arua in his place.

"Sora next time let us fight some!" Kairi and Aqua said as they sighed. Sora looked concerened "Now let's go help Leon and Cloud!" Yuffie and Sora ran to them, "Were fine guys..." Leon and Cloud said in a sigh "We have to stay here and help the town so Yuffie go with Sora... You are just making us have to work more." Cloud said "I was planning on doing that anyways dick." She told cloud.

"Be careful!" Leon said, "I will!" Yuffie said back.

Sora looked at Riku "Ready to seal the Asshole?" Riku looked at him funny "Asshole?" Sora laughed "Whoops I meant Keyhole." Riku nodded and they both walked up to the hole. "Okay three, two, one!" Then they both made a small motion as a light appeared before them, then a beam of light eminated from their Keyblades and it was sealed.

Sora looked at Riku then the rest of the group and said "Let's get back to the ship for the night." Then they left and went back to the ship.

* * *

_**Notice how i am starting the night for Sora in the ship? Well for the other two storys they have to find places to sleep. Well anyway hope you enjoyed this part!**_


	8. Chapter 6:3:The first Keyhole: Mickey

_**This is Mickey's story. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Mickey had got the star shard ready to take his group to the next place in their trip. Not sure where they were going to end up they were timid to go. Donald and Goofy ended up staying at the store for 3 hours before Mickey had yelled to them that it was ready.

Donald was very hesitant to go, but Goofy had encoraged him to the point where he was holding his Staff "Save the Queen" and Goofy responded by sending out his Sheild "Save the King."

Mickey had laughed and looked at them "Well guys I don't know where we are going to end up but wherever it is we have to be ready... okay?" Doanld and Goofy nodded and they walked close to the star. Mickey said some things under his breath and then all three were surrounded by light. "What is happening?" Donald said in a loud fuss, Mickey then told him "We are in a light barrier that will protect us as we get to where ever we are going." Goofy nodded and then the light dissapeared and they were in a dark alley.

Mickey looked around and then noticed a big buildings door. "Let's go look!" He had said.

The three looked inside the door seeing nothing then heard a familiar voice "Hey there Donald, Goofy where is Sora?" When they turned they saw Aerith "Hey how is Cloud and Leon?" They asked her, she sighed and explained the story of them leaving Leon cloud and Yuffie behind.  
Donald listened then shouted "YOU LEFT LEON THERE!" Aerith nodded and quitely said "Now I am sure you guys have been through a lot to get here so why don't we go see Cid?" The King then interupted her by saying "We need a ship! Cid will be the perfect person to see!" Then Aerith's attention was directed to Mickey "King I am so glad to see you. How is everything at the castle?"

Mickey stared at her and then explained what happened. She gasped "How would we be able to help?" Mickey then insisted she took him and his group to Cid.

When they got to the house her and Cid were staying at they stared in amazement "Uh... Little to red?" Aerith asks "No no it looks amazing in here!" They all three said.

"It's time to get down to... KING? DONALD AND GOOFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He was insanely in shock. "We are here to look for Keyholes and a ship!" Donald said. "Well then I know just the place for the ship... and Merlon knows the whereabouts of the Keyhole."

Mickey looked at Cid and asked "Can we have a ship... Oh and take us to Merlon please!" Then Mickey laughed. "Sure I guess I need to go get some parts so I'll show you to Merlons since it is on the way." Then they began walking

It took about 20 minutes to get to the half way point and when they got there dusks attacked. When they appeared Mickey took them out instantly. It took them another 10 minutes to get all the way there.

"Okay there it is... OH SHIT!" Cid had screamed as a group of Behemonth came attacking.

"Donald use any spell! Hurry!" Cid yelled and Donald casted firaga taking out one of them. Mickey then got ontop of one of the Heartless cutting off it's horn and got ontop of another doing the same thing, Goofy used Goofy Tournado and took out 5 more, there was three left and then they dissapeared.  
In their place was a man in a black coat.

"Who are you?" Mickey asked knowing this man was bad news. The man replied almost as Mickey had Begun "I am Marluxia... I may not be part of the idiots of the Organization but because of that blasted Keyblade I was lost in darkness and I seek revenge! Maybe not on you but on that blasted blade.  
So in revenge I will gaurd the one thing that the key is good for sealing the Keyhole!"

Mickey almost shouted at him then said calmly "I do not wish to fight... but if you insist on gaurding the Keyhole then i have no choice." Then the man was gone but said in the shadows "Come and fight for that blasted hole them you bloody little mouse!"

Mickey had then ran into the sewers where her heard the voice leaving Donald and Goofy behind.

"Hey uh Donald... Don'cha think we should uh... go after the King?" Donald nodded his head but stopped and said "We need to find the Keyhole first." Then they ran over to Merlons house.

Merlon had heard knocks at the door before but god it sounded as it a wing was banging at his door. He opened the door and to his surprise saw Donald and Goofy "Hello boys how are..." Doanld interupted him "Where is the Keyhole sir?"

"Well it is in the sewers...why?" Then in a brief second Donald and Goofy had began running to the shortcut to the sewers.

"KING!" Donald shouted for the King but no one anwsered. Then they heard a small groan of pain "King?" They walked and saw the man that the King was chasing laying on the ground his body began to fall apart. "What the hell happened to you?" Donald asked "You're little mouse friend cut me up... he is not the smartest little guy."  
Donald then got mad and said "Where is he?"

The man laughed "Well he is looking for the Keyhole... But it is very difficult to..." Then they saw a light appear and he Shouted in pain "DAMMIT THAT BLOODY LITTLE CREATURE FOUND THE HOLE?" then he was gone.

Moments later the King came back and was very tired. "King are yoy okay?" Donald asked, "Well Of corse i am just a little tired is all."

They walked back to Cids place and then asked if they could stay for the night. "Well of corse the ship will be ready by tommorow morning!"

* * *

_**This was a little difficult to write so I decided to now show the Mickey Marluxia fight. Anyway hope you enjoy! R&R!**_


End file.
